User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Season 1 Promos
Main Promo Announcer: 'They survived secrets ''(flashback) '''Liberty: '''I'm pregnant. '''Marco: '''Dad, I'm gay! '''Paige: '''Ellie, I saw! '''Spinner: '''We gotta tell them!! '''Announcer: '''High School '''Holly J: '''When we leave Degrassi, we will take friendships that will last a lifetime. '''Anya: I finally feel proud enough to wear this. (flashback: caps are thrown into the air) Announcer: '''And Friendship '''Manny: '''NOTHING IS GONNA RUIN EMMAS WEEDING!!!!!! '''Announcer: '''But, will they survive........ Their Future '''Sean: Wheres Emma? Alex: '''I need you Paige! '''Riley: I'll come out when i want to! Mia: 'Holly J? '''Jimmy: '''Make a move already. '''Jane: '''Who is she? Why can't you just tell me!! ''(Spinner and Sean fight) '''Johnny: '''This isn't over! You'll be sorry! '''Holly J: '''Your the reason i almost didn't make it! I will get my revenge! '''Announcer: '''Degrassi Graduates. Coming Janurary 6th at 8, only on Degrassi Wiki Short Promo '''Announcer: '''They went Hollywood, and took Manhatan, but can they stand........ The Future!! '''Darcy: '''I wanna leave right now! '''Sav: '''I can't believe this is happinging right now! '''Jimmy: Let's celebrate! Holly J: '''Mia? I thought u were in Paris! '''Announcer: '''tune in to Degrassi Graduates, only on the Degrassi Wiki Emma '''Announcer: '''Emma has been through a lot in her high school years. Shes doscivered secrets. '''Emma: '''You're Jordan, aren't you?! '''Announcer: '''Gone through an eating disoder. '''Emma: I am eating. There is nothing wrong! Announcer: 'and even got married to Spinner ''(Spemma kisses at their wedding) '''Announcer: '''But, will Emma's marriage with Spinner reach new levels?? '''Emma: '''Spinner.... i have to tell you something..... '''Announcer: '''Find out in Degrassi Graduates, premiring Janurary 6th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki! Craig '''Announcer: '''Craig is Degrassi's player. He cheated on every girl he had. He cheated on Ashley '''Ashley: '''I can't believe you slept with her! '''Announcer: '''Manny '''Manny: '''Looking at you doesn't exactly make me feel like smiling. '''Announcer: And Yvette (Craig and Ellie kiss) Announcer: '''Now, will a new girl being him back to the wild side?? '''Craig: '''That was amazing!! '''Jane: '''I can't believe that happened!! '''Announcer: '''Find out in Degrassi Graduates, premeiring Janurary 6th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki! Paige '''Announcer: '''Paige was Degrassi's ex-queen bee that is an assistant for a famous director '''Paige: '''Courtesy of Mr. Mewes....Your call time for tomorrow 6 a.m. sharp. '''Announcer: '''But when she decides to go big. '''Paige: '''I deserve to be in that movie, not Manny!!! '''Announcer: '''Will she lose everything she has. '''Jason: '''I'm sorry Paige! '''Announcer: '''Watch Degrassi Graduates! Premeiring Janurary 6th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki! Marco '''Announcer: Marco had a secret he kept for most of his time at high school. (Marco looks at the bathroom that says "Marco is a Fag") Announcer: '''Until he accepted himself. But, when a new guy asks for help '''Rupert: '''They're gonna take away the GLBT club, and your just gonna sit their and do nothing?!?! '''Announcer: '''Will it ruin his whole life? '''Marco: '''Let's do it! Announcer: Watch Degrassi Graduates!! Premeiring Janurary 6th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki. Ellie '''Announcer: '''Ellie has been studying for 4 years to become a journalist, and had the time of her life. '''Ellie: '''I'm back at The Core. Not with you! '''Announcer: '''But when her dreams finally come true, '''Ellie: I'm now in charge of the Core! Announcer: '''Will she lose the friends she has? '''Marco: Don't even talk to me, i can't even look at you anymore! Announcer: 'Tune in to Degrassi Graduates! Janurary 6th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki Peter '''Announcer: '''Peter is the dreamy guy. He's got the girls. '''Emma: '''Welcome to Emma, I'm Degrassi! '''Peter: '''Nice to meet you Degrassi! '''Announcer: '''And the guys. ''(Peter and Riley kiss) '''Peter: '''Dude?! '''Announcer: '''But, when a friends help is needed, will it turn into something more? '''Riley:' '''But I thought you weren't gay?? '''Announcer: '''Watch Degrassi Graduates, premeiring Janurary 6th at 8 only on the Degrassi Wiki! Sneak Peak '''Announcer: '''Degrassi Graduates is approaching! Here's a sneak peak of whats to come! '''Spinner:' Well, their she goes. Weekdays will officially suck! Jimmy: The good news is, your not the only one that thinks this. Spinner: The Dot is practically empty on weekdays. The only time its actually packed is after school hours. And even on weekdays, Me and Peter can't do this by ourselves. Jimmy: Why don't you think about hireing a few people. Then make it a place to come during the mornings. Spinner: But then i pay less and get less Jimmy: Less work though! Spinner: Wanna have a job at The Dot? Jimmy: Adding a cripple isn't gonna do shit! (Darcy walks in) Darcy: Is The Dot hireing right now, cause i can use some money fast! Spinner: Congradulations, your hired! Announcer: Watch Degrassi Graduates, Janurary 6th at 8, only on the degrassi wiki! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts